Babysitter Tayuya
by Shadowfox83
Summary: Desperate for a sitter the Uzumakis turn to the most unlikely of choices. Of course this should be a breeze for her but could Tayuya possibly be in over her head? Tayuya-centric with a hint of NaruSaku


**Babysitter Tayuya**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**By: Shadowfox83**

**Disclaimer:** Any and all Naruto characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto, except for one certain little girl she is my own creation.

**Author's Note:** It's been a very long time since I've written anything Naruto-related, or anything in general really, so I decided to remedy all that with this simple one-shot. The following stars Tayuya as she watches over the child of both Naruto and Sakura. Enjoy.

* * *

"Are you out of your f***ing mind, Uzumaki?! You have any idea what the hell you're asking me to do?" The rather easily tempered redheaded ninja Tayuya screamed in frustration as she stood in a huff her hands firmly planted on the sides of her hip region.

The _Uzumaki_ in question was without question the blonde ninja by the name of Naruto, who rubbed a portion of his neck as he noticed the death glare Tayuya was currently shooting at him.

Needless to say he felt a little uneasy but desperation had set in and well as the saying goes "_Desperate men do desperate things_." and asking Tayuya was well practically the definition of desperate.

Of course it wasn't as if he had any choice in the matter…

**Earlier during the morning hours of the day**

"What do you mean you have yet to get a babysitter for Sumire-chan?" question the pink-haired medic Sakura Haruno, or as she was now known Sakura Uzumaki beloved wife to Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but mostly everyone that I've asked is busy tonight, either going to the Jonin meeting or doing something personal. You know I asked Iruka and Kakashi-Senpai but given their rank they're obviously busy." Naruto explained in his defense.

His word were for the most part true, most if not all of their collective group of friends and comrades had all stepped up in ranks thus were at the very least Jonin-level and at most Anbu. Thus the couple were quickly and unfortunately running out of options.

"Look it's not like I don't see your point, Naruto." Sakura sighs softly as she takes her place on the chair that sat beside her husband's at their kitchen table.

"But Sumire-chan is still far too young to stay on her own. Honestly I really wish I could stay tonight but Shizune-Senpai told me that I have to work the evening shift."

"Yeah…and having to report to the meeting tonight doesn't help either, as far as it goes for me. Add to that Sumire's godparents are also busy…ugh this sucks." Moaned the blonde male in annoyance.

Taking note of her love's depression Sakura gently tapped the upper portion of Naruto's back, doing her best to reassure him.

"There there I'm sure we'll find someone…"

Suddenly as if by lightning an idea came to Naruto's head!

"Oh I know! I'll go ask _her_ I'm sure she won't mind."

"Eh?" questioned Sakura, curious as to whom this mystery person was.

"Tayuya-san! I'm sure she'll have no problem with the request." Stated Naruto, as if it were the simplest thing in the world, of course this was the man who did more things on impulse rather then think them through. As expected of him this was one of those moments.

"You really think she'll go for it? I mean she's not exactly too sociable and she will be dealing with a child. As far as I know she's never had that sort of _mission_."

Despite what had occurred in the past Sakura currently didn't have any real reason to dislike Tayuya but the young mother was still a bit surprised her husband would bring her up as a candidate.

'_Then again we are running out of options here…_' she thought silently to herself.

Noticing the "cat who thought up the greatest mouse-trap in existence" smile Naruto had pasted on his lips Sakura decided to step in before he went off and made a fool of himself…which again wouldn't be the first time either…

"I know you think Tayuya-san is a good idea my love but do you really believe she'll go along with it just like that?" Moving her hand from Naruto's back over to his right shoulder Sakura stared at him with questioning emerald eyes.

"Adding to that she has um…how can I put this…a rather _colorful _vocabulary and I know I've been known to loose my cool from time to time but as a mother I really don't want Sumire-chan to be exposed to that type of language just yet."

Taking in her words quietly Naruto stared at his wife for a while before he ultimately came to a decision.

"I understand where you're coming from Sakura but really we're almost if not are out of options. Tayuya-san is the only one left available (hopefully, he thought in his mind). I also get what you're saying that she can be rather loud and well rude but I'll ask for her to tone it down a bit while she's here with Sumire-chan."

"So how does that sound?" he asked of her with a wide grin.

Before she could reply Sakura sighed softly afterwards giving the man she so loved a tight hug.

'That stupid grin of his always works on me…' she thought to herself with silent laughter…

**Present time**

"Come on, Tayuya-san, it's just for one night. Sakura-chan and I will no doubt pay you for your services. So what's the problem?" tilting his head ever so slightly the blonde ninja wondered what exactly was the problem with him asking her to baby-sit.

Stomping toward him Tayuya's darkish eyes met Naruto's ocean-like pair.

As he stared her down Naruto could still make out a bit of anger waving around within her orbs but was positive she wouldn't be foolish enough to actually harm him.

Tayuya, while now an official member of the Leaf, was still watched by those that served Tsunade (coincidentally the case was the same for one Sasuke Uchiha) and knew that even one false move would "sent her straight to hell" so to speak. Tayuya often called her an "old bat" or something to the same extent but the redhead knew Tsunade ultimately wasn't someone to mess around with. Thus Naruto was confident she wasn't foolish enough to try such an act especially out in public with all to see.

After what seem like an eternity Naruto finally heard Tayuya speak.

"Are you stupid or something, Uzumaki? You don't get it do you. I'm not nor have I ever been baby-sitting material. I can't even ****ing believe the thought even occurred to you in the first place! Well $*** I mean what's next are you going to tell me that you're _that_ desperate for a sitter that you come to me of all people?"

Almost as if driven by fate the world seem to pause and a tiny leaf traveled across the two of them nearly dancing (or was it flat-out mocking Tayuya?) in the wind. Add to that if it wasn't mid-day Naruto himself could have sworn he heard crickets in the distance…

In any case once the awkward silence passed a loud annoying laughter was heard belonging to none other then Tayuya herself!

"Holy $*** I was right wasn't I?! You are that desperate." Stated Tayuya her laughter continuing to flare up as the skin tone of her face was beginning to match her hair-color.

"Okay yes I am…now come on Tayuya-san stop laughing will ya!"

This time it was Naruto who began to feel the urge to shout at the top of his lungs.

At long last and after a dozen or so glares from the blonde ninja the redhead finally ended her hyena-like laughter. If he wasn't so annoyed Naruto would have made a mental note that this was perhaps the first time he ever heard her laugh, much less that loud and that bloody obnoxious.

"Oh this is too good." she said getting the last bit of chuckling out of her system.

"Are you done?" he asked as kindly as he could possibly muster. Naruto swore he could feel his right eye begging to twitch uncontrollably.

"Don't push it, Uzumaki…" she was one to talk honestly, "Okay I can see how you're really desperate and all so…I guess I can help you out. But just this once GOT IT." She stated while jabbing a finger firmly onto Naruto's mid-section.

"Really?"

She nodded firmly.

"Really, no catch?"

Tayuya answered with a sway of the head.

"Really, really, really?"

Balling up her fist and nearly glaring a hole through him for the rather ridiculous repetition Naruto quickly got the clue that he should seal the deal before it went south fast and he'd have not only Tayuya but his own wife Sakura angry with him. A far too dangerous combination that he wanted no part of…

"…again sorry to ask this of you on such short notice, Tayuya-san."

Sakura apologized once more as she waited for Naruto to not only get properly dressed but bring down their young daughter, Sumire.

"Tch, forget about it. Besides all I have to do is watch over the kid right? It will be a snap."

Tayuya was confident this mission, if one wanted to call it that, would be a hell of a lot easier compared to some the self-dubbed crap Tsunade had given her. After all Sumire Uzumaki was around six and knowing how proud of a mother Sakura was she had to be properly trained already. The child surely wasn't as much of a goofball as her father, right?

"That's right, and if you need anything you already know where to reach the two of us."

Sakura figured it was best not to press on the subject of the Jonin meeting. Technically Tayuya was of the proper rank but being on _special_ probation excluded her from such things, only later would she be informed. Once again her fate was also shared with Sasuke, who even with his current relationship was not spared from the rules dictated by Tsunade.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura growing a bit tired at waiting.

"I'm coming Sakura. Come on Sumire-chan let's go before your mom punches me through the wall."

Sakura smiled as she could faintly make out the soft laughter of Sumire's. Naruto must have sighed right then and there for the poor man wasn't at all joking.

A minute later Naruto came down with his daughter in hand.

Sumire was still rather tiny in size, or rather as tiny as an average girl her age could be.

Her attire consisted of a simple t-shirt with some sort of comical character on it (Tayuya wasn't exactly sure what it was…), pink shorts, and a pair of blue-colored sandals that Naruto used to wear way back when he was her age a gift from Iruka back then and now a gift from father to daughter.

The girl's hair was mostly pink-tinted, tied into a small ponytail, with a few streaks of natural blonde around and above her ocean-blue eyes.

Hair of the mother and eyes of the father noted Tayuya.

"Sumire-chan this is your sitter for tonight." Naruto stated while pointing at Tayuya.

"Hello" the child said rather calmly her big blue eyes staring away at Tayuya.

The redhead was actually caught off-guard with the sudden greeting and stood silent for a moment before reintroducing herself to young Sumire.

Tayuya found herself trying to hide a snicker under her breath after shaking hands with the child. Yup her assumption from earlier was well-placed Sakura had taught her daughter well. She was also sure Naruto had helped in some way or other…probably welcoming the kid into the world of eating endless ramen or something else equally unique, and she used that word rather loosely, to the blonde ninja.

In any case Naruto said his goodbyes while Sakura took a moment to hug Sumire afterwards wishing Tayuya a pleasant evening.

A simple hand wave later and Tayuya was busy seeing them both out. With the couple gone she flipped away at the lock after shutting the front door.

Naruto had pointed out before he left that she was free to anything she wanted in the kitchen and as for Sumire's dinner Sakura had left a note stuck on the upper portion of the fridge.

Tayuya smirked confidentially this was going to be too easy.

Suddenly she felt something tug away at her dark colored pants, looking downward she found Sumire staring at her with a bright yet curious expression.

"So?" the little girl asked.

"So?" Tayuya repeated dumbfounded.

Sumire nodded cheerfully.

"So what?"

Honestly the redhead wasn't sure where to go with this.

"So what are we going to do, huh?"

"Oh…well…" her mind drawing a bit of a blank that is until she recalled what Sakura had stated while the two of them were waiting for Naruto.

"Well…first kiddo you gotta do your fffff…"

Sumire looked on puzzled for a bit before bursting into a fit of laughter at the expense of the older woman.

Tayuya to be fair had just barely caught herself from cussing as she normally did. She wasn't really one to take orders from many but decided that it was indeed for the best if she did implement a sort of self-censor while in the presence of Sumire. She shook off the notion that perhaps she was developing a soft spot for the kid.

"Uh" coughing a tad Tayuya composed herself as best she could, "Listen kiddo first your parents, more specifically your mom, wants you to do any…_freaking_ homework you have from the academy."

Well that was different, how long ago had it actually been since she had last use that word. Far too long was her estimation.

"Oh okay" Sumire seemed strangely disappointed, perhaps she wanted to get to know her sitter better but regardless agreed to do as her mother (and father obviously) had wished.

Skipping up the steps the child asked if she needed any assistance would Tayuya be willing to help her out. In all honestly it had been way too long since she was last in a classroom hell even then she couldn't quite recall but figured she knew enough to help out a grade-schooler. So she agreed while taking a seat on the couch.

Channel-surfing proved to be rather boring as there didn't seem to be anything interesting being shown. Then again there never was she thought in a scuff. So instead she turned off the television set with a flick of a button and headed toward the kitchen, might as well take advantage of Naruto's kind offer.

She flashed a grin as she scanned around the area although she had no true intentions of eating the family out of house and home. Then again knowing Naruto he probably had an inhuman amount of ramen stored away and if she wanted nothing but that she'd just go down to Ichiraku's.

After doing a little treasure hunting within the cabinets Tayuya returned to the couch with a box of pastry snacks. It was a well hidden secret that no one actually knew about (and she meant to keep it that way) but like the color of her hair the young woman was a sucker for strawberries or many things of the same flavor. Thus when coming across a box of strawberry tasting pastries she knew she had to dig away at one or two just to tame her sudden hunger urges.

Taking a decent-sized bite Tayuya brought out her always on hand flute. The instrument was her main weapon in combat, as only she knew the right rhythms that unleashed her arsenal of attacks, but she also knew how to use it in a casual sense as would be the case here.

Now that she was finished with her snack she began to play a soft but rather moving melody. As she played calmly Tayuya began to loose herself to her music, wasn't the first time just for the record, and was clueless to her melody resounding all around the house.

A melody that brought out the curiousness of one little girl upstairs who was finishing her schoolwork…

"What cha doing?"

Tayuya nearly jumped a foot in the air in turn nearly causing the pastry box to go sailing far to one side of the room.

"Don't fu…_fudging_ do that!" she yelled out with a streaking flush around her cheeks and nose.

Wait, fudging? Was that even a word? Tayuya hissed silently before noticing a glass of water of right in front of her.

"Huh?"

"It's for you; Tayuya-san, momma always gives me some whenever I get scared."

The older redhead sighed momentarily before taking the glass in hand and downing the water at a startling quick pace.

"Thanks" she muttered in a near hush tone to be honest she wasn't really used to thanking anyone for darn near anything making it rather awkward for her, made worse by the fact that it was child she needed to say her thanks to. Because of that she could still feel a bit of a blush on her face.

Deciding it was best to move on and put this behind her Tayuya explained that she was playing on her flute. Sumire was intrigue as soon as she took a look at the instrument, although she was shot down after asking if she could play it herself.

"Why not?"

"Because despite how it looks it isn't a stinking toy on missions I use it to activate my Genjustu. That's why."

Unfortunately for her that only fueled the little girl's curiosity.

"Show me please." Sumire begged with a smile.

"What? No, absolutely not."

Tayuya didn't want to outright refuse but if something went wrong or any of the neighbors freaked out she knew she'd be in for one hell of a lashing from Tsunade and frankly she really didn't want to deal with that.

Admittedly she was thankful (although would never openly admit it) to the Godaime for giving her a chance at living a normal lifestyle, much different than her past one with The Sound, but the Old Bat at times got on her last nerves (which most likely went both ways really) with her rules and regulations. Despite that she knew she wasn't about to throw away her new lifestyle on a whim…

Sumire pouted looking rather depressed after being rejected as she had. Tayuya sighed yet again as she placed the flute to one side and took a moment to ruffle the hair of the youngster. This kid really was working on her usual set of emotions.

"Listen squirt it's not that…" she struggled for a moment, "that I don't want to show you it's just that well lets say if I make too big a mess well I'm going to be in a lot of…um, spit."

Sumire blinked tilting her head slightly to one side not sure what the older girl meant.

Spit? Really now was that best cover she could up with? Apparently speaking without her usual demeanor was really demanding and Tayuya was pardoning the pun just spitting out whatever she could use to get her point across. Regardless she tried one more time.

"Poop, trouble, you know what I mean?"

"Oh!" now the child began to understand.

"Like if Papa was to use his _special power_ inside the village?"

Tayuya paused for a moment before quickly catching on to what Sumire was talking about.

"Yeah…something like that. Anyway you finish with your work?"

Sumire nodded although Tayuya could tell the little girl still had more to say.

"Could you check it over, Tayuya-san?"

"Huh? Oh uh…sure I guess."

She wasn't exactly sure what exactly Sumire had been working on but much like earlier figured it shouldn't be too hard to scan over.

"So while I take care of this" Tayuya glanced over at her snacks, "you can go and get it from your room and bring it down here, okay."

Sumire nodded happily before dashing off back up the stairs.

"Tch, crazy kid..." Tayuya muttered to herself with a bit of a smirk as she made her way over to the kitchen…

Curious Tayuya thought over asking Sumire what she would want for supper, the note left by Sakura had left her with several options so she figured while looking over the schoolwork she'd ask to get it out of the way.

Then she walked into the living room of the home.

"GAH?! What are you doing, squirt?!"

In her smaller hands Sumire was currently trying to get the flute to "work" but couldn't quite get it to perform justu of any sort.

"Give me that!" yelled out Tayuya but not before Sumire was _lucky_ enough to randomly hit the right set of notes.

"Oh…cra…"

Tayuya found herself suddenly on the floor after one of her demon summons had made itself known inside the Uzumaki home!

The blindfolded demonic creature stood surprisingly motionless all the while Sumire cooed and gushed over the outcome of the justu. Tayuya meanwhile was not amused.

"Uzumaki Sumire" she began while slowly picking herself up off the carpet floor, "you hand me my freaking flute right now!" She commanded in a stronger then usual vocal tone.

The pink-haired girl wasn't exactly sure why her sitter was steaming all of a sudden but before she could ask the demon beast beside her roared in rage!

Apparently it was confusing Sumire for its master/summoner and wasn't taking a liking to the harsh tone Tayuya was using with the girl.

"You dare to freaking growl at me. You blinded piece of…"

A rather bad move on Tayuya's part before the beast swung a mighty arm and clothelined her right into the far wall on the left of the room…

'_Son of a bitch_…'

She rolled over to her back before attempting to pick herself back up, amazingly she had forgotten how much force her summons could strike with.

"Dammit…" she muttered under her breath gasping for air as she did so.

Looking around however it seemed as if she couldn't find a trace of Sumire or her demon familiar.

"^#% now where did she go? The old hag's going to have my head on a sliver platter if that crazy kid starts tearing up the neighborhood with _MY _summons!"

Unfortunately for Tayuya she couldn't seem to find young Sumire anywhere inside the home then as if inspiration had struck her right in the head she peered into the kitchen and noticed the door leading to the backyard opened…along with an ogre-like outline around the corner edges of the framework…

"Great…"

Exiting the home the redheaded woman looked around quickly for any sign of the girl. No such luck instead she found the second of her summon beasts standing idly in-between the pathway leading to the wider further in portion of the yard.

"You gotta be $&**ing me." She growled in frustration

The nearly completely taped up beast, which towered over her by many a feet, grunted before turning around and in a way sensing Tayuya's nearby chakra presence.

"Don't you start with me too!" Tayuya ordered, with a stern look in her eyes.

The beast roared before charging straight at the redhead. Increasingly annoyed Tayuya growled right back her former ally rushing to meet it head-on ninja-tools in hand…

Finally entering the backyard of the Uzumaki home Tayuya exhaled a sudden breath she had somehow defeated her demon familiar although not without a few bruises here and there, nothing major mind you.

Now as fate would have it there stood the "big lug" from earlier that nearly clothelined her out of her damn legs. It was time for a bit of discipline, for payback was a bitch as they say and Tayuya well…wasn't exactly overly friendly.

After having grabbed a nearby shovel and infusing it with some of her chakra, to amplify the strength of her strikes, Tayuya made her way over to the blinded yet very formidable beast.

"Hey dumbass, remember who's your real master?!"

The beast roared for a second before being clobbered with a shovel right upside the head. Of course this angered the monster yet Tayuya unfazed went for another blow only this time it was cut short by the demon who used its mighty head to smash the shovel in two!

Tayuya gasped for a moment yet she knew she had to keep her cool if she were to remain in control of the battle thinking quickly she held on to the singular portion still in her possession did a sudden side-step and dove at the beast's right knee.

The chakra powered chop-block worked to perfection as the monster fell to a single leg. With a roar Tayuya swooped in and give the beast a mighty uppercut of her own with the now damaged beyond repair yet surprisingly still very much effective broken piece of shovel.

The creature growled and fell at last after Tayuya had embedded the second portion right into its massive chest.

Afterwards she wiped the sweat off her brow casually. The battles had taken a lot out of her and she had yet to find Sumire.

Then once again it seem fate was on her side, or maybe not entirely as she at last came to spot Sumire on the rooftop of all places with the last of her summon familiars.

"Squirt, get down from there right now!" she yelled out the color of her face nearly matching her hair.

"Hi Tayuya-san!" Sumire said so casually it nearly made Tayuya blow a geyser.

"Aw why did you beat up Big-kun?"

"Big-kun…"

Tayuya shook away the silly nickname.

"That's not important just get down here right now, Sumire!"

Before Sumire could reply she heard the demon beside her, how she had gotten lucky enough to summon all three Tayuya would never know, growled in the redhead's direction.

"Oh you're making him mad Tayuya-san." Sumire commented rather worried.

'_Him, I'm the one that insanely pissed off right now_!'

"Sumire I'm not telling you again squirt get down…Right. Now."

Apparently that was all it took to convince the long-haired beast that Tayuya was a treat to young Sumire with a roar it leaped off the rooftop landing right before her.

"Oh that's $*&^ing tears it."

Tayuya had just about had it with all the apparent roadblocks her summons were proving to be, so tossing away her constantly worn black-colored cap she bumped her knuckles together ready for one last fight. Then maybe afterwards she could finally get Sumire down, head back inside, and forget all of this ever happened…

"I'm so sorry, Tayuya-san, can you forgive me?"

A much worn-out Tayuya sighed while dragging her feet back into the house. She was bruised, battered, but not beaten. No sir she had shown her summons she was still the master, their rightful master that is after getting her flute back.

After the final confrontation she recalled she could have used a special phrase that would have made them all fade away but remembered since Sumire was the one who had brought them forth to begin with chances were it might not have worked in the way she had hoped for.

In any case all was as it should be and the redhead, small child in hand, entered the home.

"Don't worry about it, squirt." She muttered remembering that she had yet to give Sumire any sort of an answer.

The little girl cheered however as it appeared to her that the older woman wasn't exactly mad with her, or maybe not as much as she originally was. She apologized again before helping Tayuya to the couch.

"Do you want anything?" she asked softly eyes wide.

Tayuya mumbled a no before relaxing into a more comfortable position.

"Okay…hey can you still look over my homework, Tayuya-san?"

"Huh? Oh…sure whatever…" the redhead muttered out, Tayuya wasn't really in the mood to do much but she did say she'd help Sumire out. Besides that it wasn't as if she had stolen the flute just to give her hell it was just the impulse of a child…she vaguely recalled not having much of a childhood…maybe that's why she found she couldn't stay mad at the pink-haired little girl. Sumire was basically just acting her age after all.

She coughed wondering if she was after all these years at last _going soft_. Her former teammates obviously would have laughed their heads off for such actions…of course if they were still here she'd pound each of them into the ground…

"Is something wrong, Tayuya-san?" Sumire asked while gathering her homework papers as she noticed that her sitter seemed to have a far-away look in her eyes.

"Huh oh…nah…it's nothing important. Just remembering about a couple of stooges from a long time ago is all…"

Sumire really didn't understand but nodded nonetheless.

Tayuya sighed softly before slowly lifting herself up freeing up some space on the couch. With something of a grin, a rare expression for her, she patted the space next to her inviting young Sumire over.

As she jumped onto the soft surface of the couch Sumire paused for a moment, Tayuya eying her curiously, before handing over Tayuya's familiar cap that the redhead had thrown away earlier. Somehow perhaps in just a desire to get some rest after everything that had occurred she had forgotten all about it.

"Here you go, Tayuya-san. I'm sorry." stated the child, eyes still begging for pure forgiveness.

Taking the cap into her hands Tayuya shook away some of the dust it had collected after being tossed away, slipping it back onto the top of her head Tayuya for the first time in perhaps forever smiled honestly and happily. Perhaps it was because she finally had _a_ reason to smile.

"Thanks…Sumire."

While she was sore all over she was still able to put an arm around the child the two of them glancing over and correcting Sumire's schoolwork.

Maybe just maybe she was going soft but really it didn't seem so bad after all. Tayuya smiled once more while ruffling up Sumire's hair bringing out a simple innocent giggle from the child.

Perhaps being exposed to the simple innocence of a child brought out a missing side of her, an embodiment of her new life maybe, and without question was the best thing that could have ever happened to Tayuya.

* * *

**Concluding Note:** Well there it is, a one-shot long in the making but even if it may be rough around the edges I'm still proud to have finally concluded it after such a long time span. Hope those that in read this have enjoyed it, as it was indeed fun to write Tayuya to the best I could as far as retaining her personality but at the same time showing a potentially different side if let says things had turned out differently in the actual storyline.

On the subject of story the ending here is actually quite different then the originally envisioned one (just ask if you're curious) mostly because I felt it was right to end this at that point with Tayuya reminiscing about the past and how through Sumire has learn the true value of her new life.

Again thank you for reading, please review or the very least leave some sort of comment (no flames toward NaruSaku, thanks) and rest assure this isn't the last tale centering around Tayuya and Sumire since it obvious a few things are left rather ambiguous.

_Cheers, Shadowfox83_


End file.
